


In The Hot Seat

by Royelle33d (orphan_account)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Interrogation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Royelle33d
Summary: “Scared, Revenant?” The gun moved closer to Rosita’s face, hovering just barely above her mouth. Although her eyes burned red with frustration and anger, Wynonna could see the woman’s breathing speed up. Rosita struggled, caught between the instinctive urge to get as far from that gun as possible but not wanting to give Wynonna the satisfaction.“I would tell you to suck it, but we both know what Peacemaker will do to you. And I can think of much better uses for that pretty mouth.”





	In The Hot Seat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, or the show obviously. I also apologise in advance for what you are about to read, but you clicked on it!

Rosita’s eyes snapped open, and she stared around the darkened room warily. Memories of the shitty day she had had came rushing back almost instantly. Knowing the first places Wynonna and co would look for her were in Purgatory’s bars, Rosita had been working instead in one of Purgatory’s many greasy spoon diners. Taking orders and putting up with her boss’s wandering hands. But somehow, her former teammates had caught up to her anyway. The last thing Rosita remembered was her now decidedly _ex_ -boss staring at Wynonna’s gun with fear, and Rosita’s own revenant-red eyes with horror. She vaguely recalled feeling a sharp prick in thigh, but after that everything was black.

To her mingled annoyance and relief, Rosita was still in her diner uniform when she woke up: a button-up blouse and a short, itchy skirt. The room Rosita had woken up in was dimly lit, and largely empty, aside from her, a chair and some hotel art on the wall to her left. Someone had tied her wrists behind the back of the chair, and her ankles to the chair legs. Rosita had just begun tugging hopefully at her rope-bound wrists, testing for any weaknesses, when Wynonna sauntered into the room. Still clutching that damn gun.

“I saw that, you tryna get free, huh? Tough, I tied those knots myself,” Wynonna said gleefully, leaning much to close to Rosita’s face. Rosita said nothing, pulling back away from Wynonna’s whiskey-breath, while keeping her eyes fixed on Peacemaker. Wynonna followed her gaze and smirked.

“Scared, Revenant?” The gun moved closer to Rosita’s face, hovering just barely above her mouth.

Although her eyes burned red with frustration and anger, Wynonna could see the woman’s breathing speed up. Rosita struggled, caught between the instinctive urge to get as far from that gun as possible but not wanting to give Wynonna the satisfaction.

“I would tell you to suck it, but we both know what Peacemaker will do to you. And I can think of much better uses for that pretty mouth.” Wynonna’s tone was joking, but the last words were whispered into Rosita’s ear. She swallowed hard, trying to figure out what game Wynonna was playing. Wynonna was still uncomfortably close to Rosita’s face, her breath prickling Rosita’s cheek with every exhale.

“I could scream.” Rosita said boldly, “They’ll all come running.” Wynonna threw back her head and laughed.

“How stupid are you? Screaming what they’re expecting. Doc sent me in here to torture you for information on your revenant friends.” Rosita attempted to disguise the betrayal that flashed across her face with bravado.

“Go on then, give it your best shot.” She spat, jerking her chin at Peacemaker, “I’ll take my secrets back to hell with me. You ain’t gonna get a thing out of me, I’m tougher than I look.”

“I’ll bet you are,” Wynonna’s expression was unreadable, and Rosita eyed her warily.

Wynonna reached out suddenly, grabbing a fistful of Rosita’s black curls and wrenching her head back hard. A strangled cry escaped Rosita’s mouth, turning to a hiss as she felt the tip of Peacemaker press against her scalp. Wynonna leaned in so close Rosita could taste the alcohol on her breath.

“Bite and you die, Revenant,” Wynonna murmured, before crashing her mouth onto Rosita’s.

Rosita gasped as small, sharp teeth sunk into her bottom lip. Wynonna took the opportunity to push her tongue into the other woman’s mouth, while at the same time, swinging one leg over to straddle Rosita’s lap. However, Wynonna’s grip on Peacemaker was unsteady, and Rosita yelped into her mouth every time the gun got too close. By the time Wynonna had pulled away, Rosita’s lips were bruised and swollen. Peacemaker was still hovering dangerously near; Rosita could smell singed hair, and feel the back of her neck beginning to blister.

“Not so cocky now are you?” Wynonna grinned smugly, “Just a few weeks ago you were swooping in, all tits and tight skirts, and now you’re tied to a chair.”

Rosita squirmed underneath her and attempted to deflect Wynonna’s attention, “Is this about Doc? Because when we started dating, I didn’t even know you guys were-” Her voice was cut off in a choked gurgle, as Wynonna clenched her hands tight around Rosita’s throat.

“This is not about you fucking Doc. This is about you hurting my sister and trying to steal my daughter.” Wynonna’s anger was cold, and the words were spat out through gritted teeth.

There was no way Rosita could respond, and Wynonna didn’t seem to expect her to. Rosita’s pulse fluttered wildly underneath Wynonna’s fingers, as the revenant fought desperately to take a breath. After watching the other woman struggle for a few more seconds, Wynonna let her go. As Rosita coughed and sucked in deep lungfuls of air, Wynonna smiled wolfishly at her, and began unbuttoning Rosita’s blouse.

“What in the hell are you doing?” Rosita rasped.

Her eyes widened in shock as Wynonna pulled the other woman’s shirt open. A cold hand tugged at her bra, pulling the cups down, and her nipples hardened quickly in the cold air. Wynonna smirked at the shocked expression on Rosita’s face, before her eyes wandered downwards.

“We’re all girls here,” Wynonna said to Rosita’s chest, “I’m just having a look at your… assets.”

Rosita rolled her eyes and attempted a joke, “My assets? Seriously?”

Then she jolted as if electrocuted when, without warning, Wynonna wrapped her mouth around one of Rosita’s nipples.

“Wynonna no, stop- _ah_ ,” Rosita gasped involuntarily.

“Are you sure you want me to stop? It doesn’t sound like you do.” Wynonna traced her tongue around the other woman’s areola, and nipped at the small bud in it’s centre.

The gasping, quickened breaths of the woman beneath her did not escape Wynonna’s notice. While her mouth was otherwise occupied, Wynonna’s hand began creeping underneath Rosita’s skirt, hiking it up around her waist. Realising suddenly what Wynonna wanted, Rosita kicked out at her, or tried to anyway. Both her ankles were still bound to the chair. However, Wynonna did feel Rosita jerk under her.

“Bit eager aren’t we?” Wynonna smirked

“Fuck you,” Rosita spat back.

Wynonna grinned mockingly, “I’m trying.”

Icy fingers crept beneath the elastic of Rosita’s panties, pushing them to the side. Wynonna traced a finger down Rosita’s slit, gathering a surprising of wetness. She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. Then she ran her fingers back upwards, brushing Rosita’s clit softly at first, before pushing down harder. Rosita twitched, the tendons in her neck flexing, as she tried to fight her body’s response. Turning her head to the side, Rosita stared at the stupid hotel art and tried to ignore Wynonna’s fingers stroking her. Wynonna took the opportunity to press sharp-toothed kisses along Rosita’s exposed neck, while flicking at her clit. To her horror, Rosita let out a breathy moan, before she could stop herself.

Wynonna grinned in triumph, “I think you’re enjoying this a bit too much.”

“I hate you,” Rosita snarled.

“Right back at ya.”

Wynonna’s smile turned feral and she bit down hard on Rosita’s neck. Rosita’s startled cry turned to a groan as Wynonna pushed two fingers deep inside her. Keeping her thumb pressed against Rosita’s clit, Wynonna curled her fingers upwards, pushing against the spot that made Rosita shiver. Wynonna thrust her fingers, scissoring them, exploring Rosita’s involuntary responses. To her mingled disgust and mortification, Rosita could feel her body edging closer to orgasm.

She swore at Wynonna then, 150 years of insults and profanity, picked up in bars and strip joints all across Purgatory, spilling out of her mouth in a torrent of impotent fury. Rosita continued to hurl the words at Wynonna, even as her body betrayed her. Wynonna had pressed her fingers in just the right spot, with just the right amount of pressure, to send Rosita over the edge. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, as her entire body went rigid, before shuddering uncontrollably. Wynonna continued to flick at her clit for a few moments longer, forcing Rosita to shiver through the aftershocks, before finally stopping. Only when Wynonna swung her legs off of her lap, did Rosita open her eyes. She watched numbly as Wynonna buttoned her blouse back up and fixed her skirt, unsure whether to feel relief or humiliation.

“I lied at the start, you know,” Wynonna said brushing Rosita’s curls down to hide the hickeys on her neck, “Doc didn’t send me to interrogate you. I was bored, drunk and pissed. Mostly at you.”

There was no response from Rosita, and so Wynonna headed for the door, but she couldn’t resist turning back for one last parting shot.

“And I gotta admit, I was _exceedingly_ curious about what you’d be like in bed. Or chair.”

“Fuck. You. Wynonna,” Rosita spat.

“I’m pretty sure I just did,” Wynonna laughed and stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
